Dear You
by ThatJeevasFanChick
Summary: Yay for angst o.o Rated for language


"Dear You"

The sound of a door closing and footsteps retreating were the only indication that someone was occupying a small apartment living room. A letter lay on a coffee table, the written words facing the surface; its contents left for another to read. An undetermined amount of time had passed when another set of footsteps approached the doorway. The door was opened and the other occupant walked inside. Sounds of a brief search were made before the letter was seen. A gloved hand reached out cautiously and a pair of eyes gazed at its contents.

_Dear You (Names are irrelevant, you of all people know this),_

_If you are now reading this, then you should know that I am no longer living here. I've decided to leave you because…well because I was just too damned overwhelmed. I know that you were under similar stress, but a person can only take so much and that something has to give. I've reached my limit with this constant stress, with you…with us. I'm sure that by now you are questioning to yourself, "How long?" The most straightforward answer I can give you is simply, "Too long." I've had to put up with this bullshit for far too long and though I've tried to stay strong for the both of us, I began to realize too late that continuing like this is pointless._

_I've been planning this move for some time, entrusting other contacts in helping me move out for good. The reason I've left most of my possessions in this apartment is because I want a fresh start, a new life that does not consist of worrying 24/7 about the constant realization that we may never live to see the next day. I am fucking sick and tired of that way of life…You may do what you want with the rest of my possessions, I really don't care about them anymore. Before you think of calling me a fucking traitor, do reflect on what you did that led things to go this way._

_You took everything from me; you took my friendship, my trust, my loyalties, my virginity and you shit on all of it. You had me believing that what we were getting into was for the better, but in all honesty, I thought it was a load of bull. Despite this, I stuck by your side and watched your mind become undone in your lust for power. You can continue to deny it, but we both know that is what the truth is._

_Once upon a time you were not such a hard ass; you were actually friend material. If you'd only listen to me, then perhaps it would not have come down to this…a hollow shell of what used to be, of what could have been. What am I saying? I could have continued to live my life without you, because I'd already seen a hinting at this deluded monster that you've become. I'll have you know that I was happy too once, but too fucking blind and naïve at the time to acknowledge who you really were and I fucking hate you for that. I do not need to repeat myself, I made myself pretty damned clear._

_This must sound pretty harsh coming from someone like me, but we both know that we were trained to be this way, children who wear masks and live on fake ID's. I was always good at hiding my true thoughts from you, but not you. You were always the loud one. If I can offer a little bit of comfort, I guess that it was…fun(?) while it lasted. Sad to say that it was not long enough to repair the damage you caused, a reckless and selfish bastard from beginning to end._

_Do not try to find me; I've secured a new place far from here under a new name, one that you will not be able to track down, I've made sure of it. I've given important steps to my contacts should they see you try to track me down. This is to make sure we do not see one another again. If you manage to get too close, I will send a written report to the authorities of your criminal activities. I am not afraid of you, I never was, I just want you to accept this as fact, accept that I want nothing to do with you and that I have a life and that I want to live it to the fullest. For the record, I've tried telling you more than once, but your pride and arrogance were too much for you to simply listen. Goodbye._

_From,_

_You know who…_

The gloved hand holding the letter clenched tightly, crumpling it before it was tossed following a screaming wail of emotional agony. The body was trembling heavily with emotion for several minutes before chaos ensued, the apartment being savagely ripped apart. There were screams, curses and bits of maniacal laughter as the apartment was gutted. Several minutes passed before everything became silent, the body lay curled into the fetal position and shoulders wracked in heavy, audible sobs. In a voice shaken and almost a whisper from the overwhelming emotion, a few words slipped out, knowing that they will never be responded to.

"I'm so sorry…Please…come back…"

A/N: Felt like writing this in class today, hope ya like it :)

Dearest Reviewers: I'll leave it up to you to decide as to whom this letter is from. Thank you though, I appreciate your thoughts on it :)


End file.
